


The voices inside were so quiet

by klausslukas



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Time, M/M, Post-Episode: s19e13 The Undiscovered Country
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klausslukas/pseuds/klausslukas
Summary: Сегодня у него есть шанс на временное спасение.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Kudos: 5





	The voices inside were so quiet

Он не думает, что всему виной одиночество. Или чувство вины, которое до сих пор живет в нем раковой опухолью, отравляя воздух вокруг так, что невозможно сделать нормальный вдох.

Нет, он так не думает — Рафаэль свято уверен, что в совокупности все это привело к тому, что на вопрос, заданный как будто между прочим, он ответил «да». Сказал: «Хорошо, Кариси. Почему бы и нет».

И вот они уже поднимаются в лифте в квартиру Рафаэля. Тусклая лампочка то и дело мигает, усугубляя неловкое молчание, что разливается между ними, почти выходит из берегов.

Но, возможно, неловкость чувствует только Рафаэль. Кариси просто смотрит куда-то в потолок, руки в карманах, на лице ничего не отражается. Это странно, думает Рафаэль, у Кариси всегда было такое подвижное лицо, словно открытая книга, всегда несколько эмоций одновременно, так почему же именно сейчас, когда они за пару шагов от квартиры Рафаэля, — будем честны — от его спальни, Кариси безмолвен, расслаблен, почти беспечен. Словно и не он предложил. Словно ничего не произошло — не было ни этих лет, наполненных очевидным для всех напряжением, ни долгих месяцев, когда их пути разошлись, казалось, навсегда, ни брошенного в полумраке бара: «Может, поедем к тебе, советник?».

Рафаэль не может его разгадать. Он не уверен, что знает незнакомца, стоящего сейчас рядом.

За секунду до того, как сигнал лифта оповещает их, что они на нужном этаже, Кариси на мгновение прикрывает глаза и делает едва заметный вдох. Почти судорожный, может даже слегка панический. Рафаэль успокаивается — этого Кариси он знает. С этой неуверенностью он может иметь дело.

Или нет.

Когда дверь в квартиру захлопывается за ними, Рафаэль пытается нащупать выключатель, но чужое тело тут же впечатывает его в стену и горячие губы накрывают рот. Темнота — благословенное спасение. В темноте можно закрыть глаза и быть уверенным, что никто не сможет увидеть выражение твоего лица. Увидеть беззащитность. Уязвимость. Впрочем, опостылевшее одиночество скорее всего можно почувствовать по тому, как он судорожно цепляется за лацканы пиджака, но Рафаэлю плевать. Он уверен, что Кариси сегодня здесь, чтобы закрыть какой-то свой гештальт, поставить галочку «сделано».

Рафаэлю на самом деле плевать.

До спальни они добираются вслепую, натыкаясь на мебель, раскидывая одежду. Кажется, чья-то рубашка лишилась пары пуговиц — это тоже не имеет значения. Горячее дыхание, заполошное сердцебиение под его пальцами — вот что имеет смысл. Думать и анализировать он будет завтра, когда серые рассветные тени заполнят комнату, заберутся на пустую часть кровати, просочатся под кожу. Завтра, все будет завтра.

Сегодня у него есть шанс на временное спасение. Сегодня у него есть влажные простыни, смехотворно нежные губы Кариси, абсолютно не сочетающиеся с его же требовательными руками, оставляющими синяки на бедрах. Сегодня его губы горят от щетиновых ожогов, сегодня он чувствует соленую горечь на языке, глотает ее и хочет еще. Сегодня он хочет отдавать, ничего не требуя взамен, но, конечно, следовало предположить, что с Кариси просто не будет, он не позволит.

Кариси произносит его имя как молитву. Снова и снова. И снова.

Опять.

Рафаэль только шире разводит бедра и старается не потеряться в звуке этого голоса. В звуке собственного имени. Он хочет прикоснуться к себе, хочет кончить, но Кариси (Сонни, конечно, Сонни) отводит его руки, снова целует, Рафаэлю кажется, что он больше никогда не сможет сделать вдох. Или выдох.

Дыхание переоценивают.

А потом одна рука накрывает его рот, вторая рука ложится на шею, давит на кадык, и Рафаэль едва успевает подумать, что вот оно — возмездие, которого он ждал. Перед глазами плывет от нехватки кислорода, сердце заходится в панической атаке, он не может двигаться, только сильнее подается бедрами, тело отказывает в сообщении с мозгом, как вдруг сквозь шум в ушах доносится смутное: «... тебя».

Руки исчезают, кислород обжигает гортань и легкие. Он не понимает, что только что услышал. Оргазм сокрушает, подминает под себя, Рафаэль дрожит, беспомощно цепляется за простыни. Сердце бьется где-то в горле. Темнота все еще ощущается спасением, но это ложь.

Спасения нет — ни от себя самого, ни от слов, которые он толком не расслышал.

В полной тишине Кариси встает с кровати и куда-то уходит. Тени начинают наползать, холодить обнаженную влажную кожу. Уродливые кляксы, забирающие надежду. Рафаэль не хочет их видеть.

Кариси возвращается с полотенцем в руках и стаканом воды.

Это то, что Рафаэль не может ни понять, ни осознать — почему Кариси все еще здесь. Он ждет шелеста одежды, ждет щелчка замка на входной двери, но вместо этого до его слуха доносится шорох простыней, и он ощущает тепло чужого тела. Кариси ложится рядом, рука осторожно касается его шеи. Извинительный жест. Рафаэль закрывает глаза.

Он ждет.

— Мне жаль, — говорит Кариси.

«Вот оно», — думает Рафаэль.

— Мне жаль, что не пришел раньше, — говорит Кариси. — Что так долго ждал.

Рафаэль чувствует, что тени начинают отступать. Надежда вгрызается в сердце еще одной ненасытной тварью. Сколько их уже было.

— Рафаэль, — просит Сонни. — Посмотри на меня.

Он наконец открывает глаза.

Смотрит.

В темноте черты Кариси мягче. Лицо кажется серым, тени сглаживают остроту черт. И только губы алые, припухшие — это Рафаэль видит очень четко. Губы, которые несколько минут назад произнесли странные слова. Слова, которые он не услышал.

— Повтори.

Сонни качает головой и накрывает его рот рукой. Ладонь теплая и соленая, пахнет смазкой и спермой. Пахнет ими. Рафаэль проводит языком по линии жизни. Горечь.

Он представляет, что будет, если завтра не наступит.

Завтрашний день тоже переоценивают.

«Я хочу, чтобы ты остался», — думает Рафаэль, но не произносит вслух.

Сонни целует его сквозь собственную ладонь, но этот поцелуй ощущается как настоящий.

— Прости.

Сонни убирает руку. Рафаэль делает вдох.

Он дышит.

Оказывается он может дышать даже в этой темноте. Тени расползаются по углам. Растворяются между влажных простыней. И наконец уходят.

— Повтори, — еще раз просит Рафаэль.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-19 для команды "WTF Law & Order: SVU Barisi 2019"


End file.
